Till I See You Again
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Menunggu sebuah harapan tidaklah mudah, menjadikannya sebagai sebuah rasa sakit juga kesedihan... Menunggu seseorang yang terkasih untuk segera pulang ke rumah, memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat dan senyuman kebahagiaan...sampai kita bertemu lagi...


**Till I See You Again**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

******::Cover image doesn't belong to me::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

*…*…*…*…*

*…*…*

_Just 3 days left…_

Duduk di beranda rumah pada sore hari yang tenang, ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat adalah sebuah rutinitas yang menenangkan hati. Mendengar suara burung saling berkicau, hendak pulang ke dalam rumah mereka di atas pohon—mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' dengan suara tinggi yang terdengar merdu. Pohon memberikan suara desiran halus, bergabung bersama angin sore yang berganti malam. Terasa dingin. Tanpa ada matahari, teman bagi permata hijau yang memberikan napas kesejukan untuk mahkluk hidup di bumi. Perasaan nyaman yang bisa membuat dada sesak karena lelah akan tawa, harus berganti kepada istirahat malam sejenak. Beberapa waktu ke depan, hingga matahari kembali muncul di ujung _horizon_.

Mungkin itu akan terasa menyenangkan bagi para anak-anak yang tidak sabar untuk menunggu pagi menjelang. Tidak sabar untuk segera menjelajah lagi alam yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Terasa menyenangkan bagi para ibu yang selalu bangun di pagi hari, disambut oleh udara segar yang baru, juga kehidupan berbeda yang selalu memberikan senyuman di wajah. Mereka akan segera mempersiapkan sarapan pagi bagi suami tercinta mereka, mungkin juga anak-anak manis mereka. Lalu, kembali ke dalam rutinitas rumah tangga yang menanti di depan. Akan terasa menyenangkan bagi para kakek ataupun nenek, dimana menyambut hari baru yang terus terbentang di usia senja mereka. Harapan kembali muncul untuk mereka, melihat sesuatu yang baru tidak menghentikan hidup mereka untuk saat ini. Dan akan terasa menyenangkan bagi para pasangan muda, menyambut hari baru bagi hubungan mereka. Hubugan yang berkembang setiap harinya, menuntun ke dalam sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda. Namun, apakah rasa itu akan terasa sama untuk seorang wanita yang masih menunggu belahan jiwanya dengan sabar?

Wanita itu menghela napasnya lelah, sementara matanya memandang cakrawala sore dan berharap untuk tidak menjadi gelap. Satu hari lagi dihadapinya dengan perasaan kosong. Menunggu yang memberikan harapan palsu untuknya. Terasa berdebar, namun memberikan rasa lelah yang tidak berujung di akhir. Rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada. Bahkan, air mata pun tidak bisa keluar untuk mewakilinya. Kedua tangannya terasa lemas, menggenggam gelas yang tidak lagi hangat di pangkuannya. Bibir yang terasa kering, tersapu oleh angin yang berhembus tanpa memberikan pesan baginya. Buku-buku jari yang terlihat tegas menonjol di permukaan tangan kurusnya, memberikan ketegangan dalam keheningan. Tenggorokan yang terasa tercekat, tidak bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang membebaskannya dari belenggu kesendirian. Keheningan. Kedinginan.

Wanita itu hanya membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan, yang kembali menghidupkan dirinya menjadi lebih berwarna. Tidak hitam ataupun putih lagi, atau mungkin abu-abu. Yang kini terlihat jelas pada dirinya, juga hatinya. Dia tidak berdebar lagi seperti dulu, yang bisa memberikan warna merah di seluruh wajahnya. Tidak lagi terasa panas membara ketika dirinya disentuh lembut oleh jari-jari lembut 'nya'. Tidak lagi terasa berwarna, ketika 'dia' tersenyum lebar melihat wanita itu tersipu-sipu dengan pernyataan yang terucap dari mulut 'nya'. Semuanya memudar perlahan, memberikan warna kelam untuk menyambut hari esok.

Yang bisa dilakukan wanita itu adalah menunggu dan berharap. Berharap akan kedatangan kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Menanti yang ditemani oleh segelas teh hangat di sore hari. Mendengar kabar baik yang akan segera menyapu telinganya. Harapan. Harapan akan hari esok menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Rukia?" panggil seseorang, memecah lamunan wanita itu sesaat. Matanya menatap sesosok wanita yang merupakan cerminan dari dirinya sendiri. Sedarah dengannya. Saudara. Namun, senyumnya tidak lagi bisa menyambut saudara perempuannya itu, karena terlalu kaku—terlalu lama tidak digunakannya. Seakan-akan dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menarik bibirnya hingga terasa keram di pipi. "Masuklah, di luar sudah gelap."

Wanita itu—Rukia—hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Matanya kembali ke dalam cakrawala yang mulai berubah gelap, memberikan rasa kecewa pada hatinya. Lagi-lagi dikhianati dan ditinggalkan oleh waktu. Tangannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, untuk menggapai awan itu agar tidak pergi menjauh. Menghilang.

"Kau masih berharap?" tanya wanita itu, saudara perempuan Rukia. Kini dia sudah berdiri tepat di samping Rukia, menangkup kedua tangan wanita itu dalam dekapannya. "Benar, bukan?"

Rukia menatap saudara terkasihnya itu, melihat sebuah harapan masih terpampang jelas di kedua bola mata yang terlihat serupa itu—dengan miliknya sendiri. "Hmm…ya, Hisana _nee-san_." Suara seraknya terdengar berbisik, serupa dengan bisikan daun yang saling bergesek. Terlalu rapuh untuk didengar. "Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja, sayangku," balas Hisana penuh harap. Dia mengambil kedua tangan saudaranya itu dan mengecupnya perlahan, merasakan rasa dingin di sana. "Tentu saja. Jangan berhenti untuk berharap untuk 'nya'. 'Dia' akan segera pulang."

"Hmm.. tentu. 'Dia' akan pulang."

Hisana takut untuk saudaranya itu, takut untuk kehilangan harapan. Rukia sudah terlalu lama untuk menunggu, yang lama kelamaan bisa membuatnya terlihat tua. Mata besarnya tidak lagi memancarkan harapan seperti biasanya, seakan menyerah pada hidupnya ini. "Kau merindukannya, sangat merindukannya! Bukan begitu, adikku?"

"Aku sangat merindukannya," balas Rukia lirih. "Seakan aku akan mati karena terlalu lama menunggu. Terlalu lama duduk di sini bersama teh yang tidak lagi terasa panas di tenggorokanku. Aku merindukannya, hingga terasa pada seluruh saraf tubuhku!"

Sebuah senyuman terpatri pada wajah kurus Hisana, memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada tubuh lemahnya. Dia tahu bahwa adiknya ini masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Rukia masih kuat untuk tidak segera tumbang. "Kalau begitu, jangan berhenti untuk berharap, adikku. Jangan pernah lepaskan diri 'nya', menggantikan 'nya' dengan angin lalu."

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Rukia, terdengar harapan yang kembali muncul pada suara seraknya. Tidak lagi berbisik. "Aku masih berharap pada 'nya', _nee-san_. Karena aku terlalu mencintai 'nya', begitu pula dengan 'nya'. Sampai kami bertemu kembali…"

**…***…**…***…**

_2 days left, hang on…_

Rukia mencengkram erat dudukan toilet dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Wajahnya terus tertunduk tegang, sementara mulutnya tidak bisa tertutup rapat. Mulutnya memuntahkan kembali apa yang hampir sudah dicerna oleh lambung lemahnya, hingga tidak tersisa apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sudah dikeluarkan dan dibuang ke dalam toilet itu, namun perutnya masih terasa sakit dan mendorong ke atas—memuntahkan kembali sesuatu yang tidak ada. Hanya sebuah suara seperti tercekik dan perasaan mual yang membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah. Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi, membiarkan air matanya turun ke pipi pucatnya.

"Rukia! Astaga, kau kenapa?" Hisana terlihat panik begitu melewati pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar, melihat sosok adiknya yang terduduk lemas di lantai. Dia langsung ikut terduduk, mengusap-usap punggung adik tercintanya itu dengan belaian prihatin. "Kau terlihat pucat, sayangku."

"Nee-san…aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mungkin…aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi!" ucap Rukia lirih, sementara air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. "Aku takut. Aku takut akan kehilangan 'nya'!"

Hisana langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk adiknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tidak peduli dengan sisa muntahan Rukia yang masih menempel di bibir pucat wanita itu, yang mungkin akan mengotori celemek masak kesayangannya. "Sebentar lagi, sayangku. Jangan pernah takut, karena aku ada di sini. Aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini, bila kau merasa sedih ataupun takut."

"Walaupun aku akan kehilangan diri 'nya'? Walaupun 'dia' akan meninggalkanku, kau akan tetap ada untukku bukan, _nee-san_?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, adikku! 'Dia' tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! 'Dia' akan segera datang untuk—"

"Cukup, _nee-san_! Aku tidak mau lagi berharap dan memohon pada matahari untuk tetap bersinar untukku! Aku lelah untuk terus duduk di beranda dan berharap sosok 'nya' akan muncul menyambutku dari kejauhan! Aku takut!" Rukia semakin terisak dalam pelukan kakaknya. Ini membuat Hisana bingung, melihat kelemahan adiknya yang tidak lagi disembunyikan di dalam tubuh mungilnya. Hisana tahu, ini semua terpancar keluar karena diri 'nya', yang sudah membuat adiknya menjadi seperti ini. Tidak seperti dulu, yang selalu terlihat kaku dan jarang sekali memperlihatkan emosinya. Rasa marah, maupun rasa sedih. Kini terasa jauh lebih baik, walaupun membuat hatinya ikut sakit melihatnya.

"Lihat aku, Rukia," ucap Hisana, menangkup wajah adiknya dan mengangkatnya. Dia ingin melihat harapan kembali muncul pada mata indahnya, yang selalu dikagumi Hisana akan kehangatannya. "Lihat aku, sayangku."

Rukia perlahan membuka matanya, walaupun air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Matanya terasa perih dan bengkak, juga kabur akan pandangan. Suara isakan terus keluar dari mulutnya, sebuah bentuk keputusasaan yang tidak bisa dibendung. Dia sudah menghilang, menjadi takut dan menyerah. Menyerah pada kehidupan yang menantinya di depan.

"Kau belum kehilangan diri 'nya' sayangku! Nama 'nya' tidak tercantum di koran pagi ini! Ichigo masih hidup dan akan segera pulang kepadamu, rumah baginya."

"Aku takut…aku takut dia menghilang…"

"Ini bukanlah akhir, Rukia. Ingatlah janjinya padamu, dia akan segera pulang dan bertemu denganmu lagi."

**…***…**

_**This is not the end…you know it…**_

"_Apakah kau akan menerima wanita di hadapanmu ini, Kuchiki Rukia, sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Dikala badai menghalau, kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan menanti, sebagai istrimu selamanya?"_

"_I do." Kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut pria muda yang menatap teduh calon istrinya. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan wanita itu, bertautan dan enggan untuk dilepaskan. Momen yang sakral sekaligus perubahan bagi kehidupan mereka sepenuhnya. _

"_Dan Kuchiki Rukia…apakah kau akan menerima pria di hadapanmu ini, Kurosaki Ichigo, sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Dikala badai menghalau, kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan menanti, sebagai suamimu selamanya?"_

_Rukia menatap mata Ichigo penuh tekad dan kebahagiaan. Waktu seakan berhenti bagi mereka berdua, sepasang kekasih yang saling mengikat janji kehidupan satu sama lain. Sebuah keputusan yang menjadi tanggung jawab berarti bagi mereka berdua—saling memenuhi dan melengkapi. Ikatan yang mengikat dan terasa pas, cinta yang murni._

"_I do." Rukia mengucapkan tekadnya, dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Memberikan sepenuh dirinya pada Ichigo dan menerima diri pria itu sepenuhnya—untuknya._

"_Dan sekarang kalian adalah sepasang suami istri yang sah, disaksikan oleh para saksi di ruangan ini. Sebuah ciuman akan menjadi pengikat hubungan kalian berdua, untuk selamanya."_

_Ichigo tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaian lebarnya, menarik Rukia lembut dan mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut. Rukia terkejut dengan hentakan itu tiba-tiba, yang langsung memberikan kehangatan pada bibir mungilnya. Sebuah ciuman manis yang mendapat tepuk tangan para saksi di ruangan sakral ini, dari keluarga dan teman. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri._

Mimpi itu lagi-lagi menghantui Rukia, membuatnya tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, menyaksikan momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya diputar kembali—seperti sebuah film kuno yang terlalu memikat hati. Dia kembali merasakan perasaan itu, sesuatu yang hangat memeluk dirinya lembut. Dimana jantungnya masih bisa berdetak cepat karena bahagia dan senyum yang tertarik lebar dengan sendirinya. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya bisa kembali lagi dalam dirinya, dalam sebuah mimpi. Terlalu bahagia, walaupun tanpa diri suaminya saat ini.

Matanya melirik tempat di sampingnya, sebuah ruang kosong untuk tempat tidur yang terlalu besar bagi wanita mungil itu. Tempat dimana kekasih hidupnya itu selalu tertidur di sana, terlelap dalam keheningan yang menghangatkan. Mungkin sesekali dia akan terbangun, mendapati istrinya terlalu takut akan mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya di malam hari. Tangan besarnya akan menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya lembut—berusaha menenangkannya. Lalu, dia akan memeluknya lembut, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _"Aku ada disini bersamamu." _Dia akan membisikkan kata-kata majis yang terdengar lembut, membuat perasaan takut itu hilang ditelan malam. _"Aku mencintaimu."_ Dan Rukia akan kembali terlelap, ditemani dengan sebuah kata-kata manis di tengah malam. Bukan sebuah cerita dongeng untuk anak-anak kecil yang membuat mimpi mereka menjadi semakin indah. Namun, itu cukup untuk Rukia, lebih dari cukup.

"Aku rindu padamu," bisik Rukia perlahan, mengelus bantal yang tidak lagi terasa hangat di sampingnya. Rukia berharap, suara pesannya ini akan segera sampai pada suami yang dirindukannya, terbawa angin hingga ke garis perbatasan di luar sana.

"_Aku rindu padamu."_

Suara itu terdengar begitu saja di telinga wanita itu, membuatnya kembali tersentak karena terlalu kaget. Suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar olehnya, terlalu lama dinantikannya akan berbisik lagi di telinganya. Matanya mencari-cari suara itu di dalam kegelapan kamarnya, berusaha untuk merasakan dirinya yang sudah pulang kembali. Ke rumah. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, selain dirinya yang meringkuk kedinginan di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Apa aku terlalu takut akan kehilanganmu, hingga membuatku berhalusinasi akan suaramu itu, Ichigo?"

Mata besarnya melirik ke samping tempat tidurnya, ke atas meja yang memamerkan sebuah figura besar. Sebuah foto terpampang di sana, foto suaminya. Ichigo masih mengenakan seragam kebanggannya, yang membawanya menjauh dari Rukia saat ini. Sebelah tangannya tertekuk di samping wajahnya, sebagai tanda penghormatan universal bagi tentara pada negara. Juga bagi wanita itu. Seorang tentara—pasukan angkatan udara bagi negara— bertemu dengan seorang wanita muda yang hidup dalam kebiasaan yang biasa saja bagi manusia di bumi ini. Mereka menikah, bersatu, dan kembali berpisah untuk jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dan wanita itu harus rela menunggu di rumah, kadang dalam kesendirian yang menggerogoti dirinya perlahan.

**…***…**…***…**

_1 days, just 1 days my love…_

Tidak ada. Tidak ada di dalam kotak kecil itu. Tangan Rukia terus mengaduk-aduk isi kotak pos di depan rumahnya, mencari-cari surat yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini. Tapi, tidak ada. Surat yang selalu datang setiap bulannya tidak lagi datang hari ini. Ini kembali membuka luka dalam hatinya, rasa tersayat yang begitu terasa hingga ke tulang. Rasa frustasi dan ketidakberdayaan akan sesuatu yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya. Sebuah surat yang bisa mengobati luka hatinya, walaupun tidak banyak.

"Rukia?"panggil seseorang, kembali membuat Rukia harus tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Rukia mendapati sosok pria itu, berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya kini kembali mengkerut bingung, juga terdapat rasa kesedihan dan prihatin bagi adik kecilnya itu. "Byakuya nii-sama…aku…."

"Mencari surat darinya?" tanya Byakuya—kakak iparnya—dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Namun, tidak mengancam.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk lemas, kembali melirik kotak surat yang kosong itu, berharap ada sebuah keajaiban muncul di sana. Tapi tidak ada.

"Hisana…mencarimu," kata Byakuya lagi, menyadarkan adiknya itu untuk segera menatap matanya. "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Rukia."

"Ah ya…aku—"

"Juga diriku. Aku…mencemaskanmu." Kata-kata Byakuya membuat Rukia terkejut, menyadari ada sebuah perasaan yang terasa ke dalam hatinya dari kakak ipar yang terlalu dingin itu. Dia mencemaskan Rukia, karena adiknya itu terlalu lama menerawang dalam kesendirian. "Kau mengambil sebuah keputusan yang terlalu sulit bagimu, Rukia. Dengan menikahi seorang abdi negara seperti Ichigo, namun kau tetap melakukan hal itu. Dan apakah sekarang kau berubah pikiran, adikku? Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak nii-sama! Aku tidak pernah meragukan perasaanku padanya, namun…rasa takut itu kembali menghantuiku. Aku rindu padanya…aku…" Rukia tidak sadar kalau dia hampir berteriak di depan kakak iparnya itu, yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Byakuya sedikit kagum dengan sifat adiknya ini, yang selalu memegang teguh pendiriannya. Dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, karena bocah keras kepala yang selalu berdiri di dekat adik rapuhnya ini. Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria yang sudah menikahi adik kesayangannya.

"Kau berubah karenanya, Rukia. Kalau begitu, jangan pernah mengambil keputusan yang akan kausesali kemudian. Tetaplah percaya pada dirinya, bahwa dia akan segera pulang," jelas Byakuya, menyadari kesalahannya selama ini. Dia terlalu ragu untuk percaya bahwa adiknya ini bisa bahagia bersama pria itu. Namun, pemikirannya itu terbantahkan kali ini. Dia percaya bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan perasaan itu sama sekali tidak palsu. Terlalu murni untuk diucapkan.

Dan setelah sekian lama Rukia tidak merasakan harapan dalam dirinya, kini dirinya mulai tersenyum—walaupun tidak banyak. Dia bisa merasakan, bahwa orang-orang terdekatnya selalu ada untuknya, selalu mendukungnya. Dan dia tidak bisa menepis kepercayaan itu, dia tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Hanya percaya, itu saja.

**…***…**…***…**

_Till I see you again…_

Sepatu Rukia memberikan suara yang berirama di trotoar jalan, menuntunnya dalam perjalan ke rumah. Hari ini kembali dilaluinya dengan biasa saja, tanpa ada hal yang berarti untuk dikatakan sebagai sejarah hidup. Udara dingin berhembus hingga menggelitik kulitnya, kembali membuatnya bergidik. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya erat, mengeratkan jaket tebalnya hingga terasa menempel pada kulitnya. _Shawl _tebalnya seakan mencekik lehernya, namun masih memberikan kehangatan lebih dari cuaca di luar sini. Hari sudah mulai berubah gelap, kembali berganti malam. Dan seluruh sarafnya seakan berteriak untuk hal itu, berharap matahari masih akan menyinari dirinya, tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak lagi. Namun, Rukia tidak bisa melawan alam, juga waktu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu.

Rumahnya sudah terlihat jelas di depan matanya, hanya terpaut beberapa rumah lagi. Rumah yang selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya, yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya mengatakan _'aku pulang'_. Cahaya hangat terlihat dari beberapa gorden yang menutupi jendela, menghalau bagian dalam yang tersembunyi secara rahasia. Dan itu hanya akan menjadi miliknya juga suaminya. Ichigo yang dicintainya. Dia bisa merasakan kembali kenangan itu, saat dirinya dan Ichigo terduduk di sofa ruang tengah, saling berpelukan. Mereka memperhatikan bagaimana salju pertama di musim dingin turun ke pekarangan kecil mereka. Senyuman tidak bisa lepas dari wajah mereka, memperhatikan hari-hari yang berlalu begitu cepat. Dan mereka tidak sabar untuk menunggu beberapa hari kemudian, hingga seorang anggota keluarga baru menemani kehidupan mereka di rumah kecil itu. Tapi, hal itu tidak kunjung datang. Seakan harapan itu belum berpihak pada mereka. Dan lagi-lagi pasangan muda itu harus bersabar, dan saling menghangatkan diri tanpa ditemani si kecil Kurosaki—seorang anak. Mungkin belum saatnya, hingga Ichigo harus kembali bertugas bagi negara dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian lagi. Dan bayangan si kecil Kurosaki semakin memudar dari pandangan mereka, terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau.

Rukia menghela napas sesaat, sebelum memutar kenop pintu di depannya. Memorinya kembali memberikan sentakan seperti tersengat listrik. Dia tidak mau lagi mengecewakan suaminya dan membiarkannya harus menunggu selama bekerja di perbatasan. Dia tidak mau lagi harus menunggu sendirian di rumah, tanpa ada teman yang menemani. Ya, kecuali Hisana dan kakak iparnya, yang seringkali mengunjungi Rukia di akhir pekan. Mungkin menjadi dua kali seminggu, atau tiga kali. Dikala isakan wanita mungil itu tidak lagi bisa ditahan seorang diri.

Pintu terbuka lebar, membuat Rukia menapaki kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan 'aku pulang', namun dihentikan oleh sebuah teriakan yang memekikkan telinganya.

"_Surprise_!"

Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu menyadari kehadiran orang-orang di ruang tengahnya, yang terlalu pengap saat ini. Keluarganya hadir di sana, begitu pula teman-temannya. Hisana dan Byakuya, berdiri di samping pintu dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Senyuman terlukis di wajah mereka, sebuah senyuman yang tidak lagi dilihat Rukia untuk beberapa bulan ini. Rangiku, Hinamori, Inoue, dan Riruka, berdiri berdekatan dan memberikan sebuah jalan untuk Rukia langkahi. Dan mereka pun tersenyum lebar, semakin membuat Rukia bingung. Renji, Shinji, Ishida, Chad, dan Hisagi, berdiri di sisi satunya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Rukia. Bahkan, Ukitake dan Shunsui—seorang kerabat dekat dan guru bagi Rukia—ikut hadir di ruangan kecil itu. Mata Rukia bergerak cepat, meneliti seluruh ruangan, hingga terhenti pada sosok yang tepat berdiri di depannya. Seseorang yang menghambat seluruh gerakan tubuhnya, hingga membuat nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya kembali berdetak hidup, dan tubuhnya menjadi gemetar karena itu. Air mata mulai mengalir keluar dan membasahi pelupuk matanya, tidak lagi berusaha untuk ditahannya. Rukia terlalu takut untuk hal ini, terlalu sakit untuk mendengar kabar buruk yang akan segera diterimanya. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Karena angin sudah mengantarkan pesannya, suara tangisnya. Dan tersampaikan pada pria yang berdiri tegak di depannya kini.

"Aku pulang," ucap pria itu, suaminya, pendamping hidupnya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebuah tanda penghormatan diberikan pria itu pada istrinya, yang sudah bersabar untuk menunggu kepulangannya di rumah. Sebelah tangannya membentuk gerakan penghormatan, tertekuk di samping wajahnya tegas. Sebuah senyum yang mewakili perasaan rindunya kini tersungging lebar di wajahnya, memberikan perasaanya pada istri tercintanya. "Rukia."

Rukia tidak bisa menahan isakannya, hingga lututnya terasa lemas. Dia jatuh berlutut, sementara kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, menghalau air mata untuk jatuh ke pangkuannya. Ichigo ikut berlutut dan memeluk wanita itu dalam pelukan hangatnya, setelah sekian lama tidak lagi dilakukannya. Rukia balas memeluknya, merasakan kembali sesuatu yang terlepas dari tangannya—sebuah kehangatan dan 'rumah' baginya. Dan dia takut untuk melepaskannya lagi, kembali menghilang darinya.

"_Welcome home…_"

Suara tepuk tangan dan tangisan bahagia kini memenuhi ruangan itu, yang tidak lagi terasa hening. Hisana ikut bahagia untuk adiknya, begitu pula Byakuya dan orang-orang di sini. Terlalu sakit melihat Rukia menunggu sendirian, sementara kebahagiaan tidak lagi terasa dekat. Segala hal sudah dilakukan Hisana, hingga membuat dirinya ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dialami Rukia. Namun, hari ini sudah tergantikan sepenuhnya, rasa lelah dan jerih payahnya terbayar sudah. Sebuah harapan kembali datang untuk rumah ini, untuk keluarga ini.

Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu hingga terangkat dari posisinya. Rukia tersentak kaget dan spontan memandang mata suaminya, yang kembali membuatnya luluh. Tatapan itu hanya akan ada untuk dirinya seorang, sebuah isyarat rasa rindu dan cinta yang diwakilkan pada kedua bola mata hazel terang yang terlihat memukau—kembali membuat napas Rukia tercekat. Seringaian lebar kembali terlukis pada wajah Ichigo, membuat Rukia tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum lebarnya. Yang kini bisa dilakukannya dengan begitu mudah.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Ichigo, dan menarik Rukia untuk menciumnya lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang kembali dirasakannya setelah sekian lama, yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung pria itu berdegup kencang, seperti ciuman pertama. Terlalu lembut untuk dirasakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," balas Rukia, disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya meraih leher belakang Ichigo, menariknya mendekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Kini dia berharap lebih, akan kebahagiaan yang mendatangi mereka berkali-kali lipat. Lebih dan memenuhi hingga membuat mereka sesak karenanya, karena tawa dan air mata. Berharap bahwa langit tidak lagi memberikan angin dingin yang membawa kesedihan, namun dapat berganti menjadi matahari terang yang memberikan sumber kehidupan. Dan kehangatan.

**…***…_**Fin**_…***…**

Dipersembahkan untuk orang-orang yang menunggu orang tercintanya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Harapan belum hilang sepenuhnya, percayalah…_Until I see you again_…

**Author's note:**

Cerita ini sangat terinspirasi dari sebuah video klip lagu **Carrie Underwood** yang berjudul **"See you again"**. Menceritakan kisah-kisah keluarga yang menunggu orang tercinta mereka—yang bekerja sebagai abdi negara, yaitu tentara—untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Tidak banyak kisah bahagia bisa terwakilkan, karena kisah sedih pun ada di antara mereka. Banyak yang meninggal karena perang di luar sana dan tidak bisa kembali ke dalam pelukan hangat keluarga mereka. Ayah, anak, saudara, kekasih, ataupun suami. Dan aku berharap, cerita ini bisa menjadi salah satu yang mewakilkan dari sekian banyak cerita inspirasi di luar sana. Tanganku begitu saja ingin mengetik dan menyalurkan emosi ini dalam sebuah fanfic, juga mewakilkan perasaanku yang ikut sedih melihat 'orang-orang' yang menunggu itu, hingga sampai bertemu lagi dengan orang terkasihnya…

Oke…sedikit (atau mungkin iya) OOC disini. Rukia terlihat lemah di sini, namun ada sosok Hisana dan Byakuya disana. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa ditampilkan dalam cerita ini karena ini hanya _one-shot_, jadi sebagian besar cuman sekedar lewat saja. Untuk bisa merasakan perasaan Rukia, kalian bisa lihat video **Carrie Underwood **_on_** youtube**! Dan aku selalu menangis melihat video klip itu, walaupun sudah diputar berulang kali TTATT…_It's so inspiring!_

_Thanks for reading this fic!_

Bagi yang mau memberikan kritik, saran, pesan, dan pendapat kalian, bisa melalui review ataupun PM ku…_I'll be waiting~_

_Love u all~_

_From,_

**Morning Eagle**


End file.
